


The Course of True Love

by n7chelle



Series: Stone, Dragon, Tower [2]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Vigil's Keep (Dragon Age), Young Alistair (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7chelle/pseuds/n7chelle
Summary: Non-linear drabbles about Saoirse, Alistair, and Anders. Companion to Stone, Dragon, Tower.
Relationships: Female Aeducan/Alistair (Dragon Age), Female Aeducan/Alistair/Anders (Dragon Age), Female Aeducan/Anders (Dragon Age)
Series: Stone, Dragon, Tower [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358353
Kudos: 2





	1. Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Some or all of these drabbles may end up being folded into a bigger fic down the road. But for now they're just the scattered ideas I have for said bigger fic, and I feel like posting them to keep myself working on it.
> 
> Some chapters prompted by my Writers' Workshop pals. ❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossing the Waking Sea, as told by Bethany.
> 
> prompt: a light in the dark

There's not much talk on the crossing from Kirkwall. Not to Bethany, at least. She trades off with Saoirse and Alistair in a silent rotation: manning the tiller, watching Anders, a few hours of shuteye. She steers the ship more often than not. 

Only when one of her commanders sleeps does the other pick up the thread of a one-sided conversation. 

It's what you're supposed to do, they say. Talk to people, when sickness prevents them from waking. Bethany's not sure it counts with magic involved, but she won't smother the spark of hope that chases shadows from their eyes.


	2. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Alistair, getting to know each other.

"No, no—you're still holding it too high," Alistair drops his training sword and closes the distance between himself and Anders. "Keep your grip low, like this," he says, repositioning one of Anders's hands. 

"I don't see how any of this is necessary," Anders complains. "Mages are always in the rearguard."

"Tell that to the darkspawn," Alistair shoots back. "Real combat isn't about formations. I won't have anyone watching my back who can't watch their own. Alright, again."

Metal clacks against wood, and this time Anders manages a parry before Alistair ducks under his guard. 

"Much better," Alistair smiles. "Again!" 


	3. Exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saoirse, alone in the Deep Roads.

The cave-in catches Saoirse by surprise. 

Though dulled by a potent mix of grief and shock, her instincts are enough to save her from being crushed. When the shaking stops and the rocks settle, she's sealed into a shallow crevice by a wall of freshly-compressed stone and dirt. 

Breath scrapes out, loud and ragged. The close press of stone has never scared her before. How many other walls have skeletons behind them? How many exiles made this place their tomb? 

Saoirse resolves not to be one of them. Feeling blindly around the wall for loose patches, she starts to dig. 


	4. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of peace for Anders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: den, burrow, nest
> 
> Set sometime time after [The Hearts That Don't Forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788578)

Anders woke suddenly. Eyes shut, he braced for the familiar rush of anger, Vengeance's all-consuming fury—but it didn't come. Instead: the low crackle of a banked fire and the susurrus of breathing reached his ears. 

One eye cracked open. Overhead, the night sky yawned like the ocean depths, scattered with starlight and a bright half-moon. The air held a chill, but warmth blanketed Anders from head to toe. Alistair was sprawled furnace-hot against his back. Saoirse curled snug under his chin. His feet were pinned by the solid weight of mabari muscle. 

Heartbeat slowing, Anders drifted back to sleep.


	5. A Tranquil Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Kinloch Circle, one of the Tranquil tries to be helpful in dealing with a certain defiant young mage.
> 
> Prompt: a necessary lie

"Did it hurt?" 

Therris was—not surprised, that was an emotion he no longer felt—unprepared. He had delivered meals to the nameless boy's room every day for two weeks, and he had never spoken before. 

"To what are you referring?" 

"Being… being made Tranquil." 

Therris pondered his answer. He did not remember his own Rite, but had witnessed others, after. It appeared painful. However, truth would likely frighten the boy, and Uldred required the boy's obedience. 

Obedience was more difficult to obtain through fear. The Templars had already scared him into attempting escape once. 

"No. It did not hurt."


	6. Endurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair at sixteen, muddling through Templar training.
> 
> (Also a sneak peek at the before-DAO fic I've been working on, about Alistair before he joined the Grey Wardens.) 
> 
> Prompt: take

The new Grand Cleric descends on Bournshire Monastery like a Blight; joyless, cold-hearted, and everything Alistair had feared Merrise would be. For the first time in six years, he misses Redcliffe. 

Benedicta _hates_ him. She has no patience for any rule breaking or harmless mischief, least of all from royal bastards. But no matter how disobedient or defiant or 'deviant' Alistair is, she can't get rid of him. So she takes, instead. Meals, friends, freedom, anything to force him into submission. 

Alistair is no obedient Templar any more than he's a prince, and nothing she takes will make him one. 


	7. A Meeting in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morrigan at Vigil's Keep in 9.34.
> 
> Prompt: [this image](http://imgur.com/a/qgpMh7L).

Vigil's Keep was surprisingly peaceful during a storm. Rainwater sluiced off the roof over Morrigan's head and pooled in the muddy courtyard below, but neither thunder nor lightning disturbed the serene atmosphere.

"So, that's him?" 

Morrigan suppressed a startled flinch. The pattering rain had concealed Alistair's approach, but she would not give him the satisfaction of _knowing_ he'd snuck up on her. 

"You sound disappointed," she replied archly. 

Alistair leaned against the damp railing, squinting suspiciously at their son. "He just...looks so normal." 

Morrigan snorted. Fast asleep against her shoulder, Kieran snuffled quietly. 

"He is a normal boy, Alistair." 


	8. The Ghost of Kinloch Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvestmere at Kincloch Circle. Aka, the perfect time for ghost stories and hauntings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another spooky-themed drabble from October! >:D
> 
> Prompt: dwindling light

"l do not believe this task is as…educational as you implied," Therris complained. His voice was muffled by the black sheet covering him head to toe. 

"Of course it is! We're teaching the children why they shouldn't wander the corridors alone after curfew. _Think of the children_ , Therris."

"I do not believe that phrase—"

"Shhhh!" Anders hissed. "Just like we practiced!" He thrust a globe of magelight between Therris's shrouded hands and pushed him towards the growing sound of voices. 

The light faded as Therris disappeared around the corner. Moments later, the corridors of Kinloch Tower echoed with screams. 


	9. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has to teach Anders how to defend himself in a _real_ fight. Alistair nominates himself.

"No, no—you're still holding it too high," Alistair drops his training sword and closes the distance between himself and Anders. "Keep your grip low, like this," he says, repositioning one of Anders's hands. 

"I don't see how any of this is necessary," Anders complains. "Mages are always in the rearguard."

"Tell that to the darkspawn," Alistair shoots back. "Real combat isn't about formations. I won't have anyone watching my back who can't watch their own. Alright, again."

Metal clacks against wood, and this time Anders manages a parry before Alistair ducks under his guard. 

"Much better," Alistair smiles. "Again!" 


End file.
